Hurt
by Nigel Flemming
Summary: Cad Bane is fed up having to pick up the pieces every time his friend appears at his door crying, so he confronts her about her problem, it doesn't exactly go as he planned however.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a one shot I wrote about a year ago while I was waiting on my class starting at college. I absolutely love Cad Bane in the Clone Wars series and so I wrote this, I have now (finally) typed it up onto my poorly laptop who has done so well working as long as it has. Hope you like it, oh and just a fair warning Bane is definitely OOC in this so be warned.**_

"_Why couldn't you just leave it?!"_ screamed Abbatha, bruises littering her pale face, the blue prick just had to stick his nose into her business again.

"_That Weequay was beating on chou again, that's the second time I saw him hitchu this month" _he shouted back in her face, making her flinch slightly though she held her glare. Abbatha was his only real friend, the only person he actually trusted and he would be dammed if he just let her get hurt again. Abbatha had been dating that Weequay pirate scum on and off for a while now and Bane knew he abused her whenever he was home. He sighed and dropped his glare, shaking his head at her,

"_why do you keep going back to that freak, he ain't no good for you I mean look at what he's done to your face."_ He said calmly, head in his hands as he rubbed at his eyes, she was so frustrating when she didn't listen to him.

"_I keep telling you that if money's the problem you can stay with me"_ he said looking back up at her, she was holding back tears and Bane had to tread carefully, he didn't want to make it worse for her.

"_I can't"_ she said, finally caving in and collapsing backwards onto the bed, crying. She buried her face in her hands to hide her tears but there was really no point, Bane knew they were there. He sighed, he hated seeing her like this, it had happened too many times this last year. He sat down next to her and hung his head as he thought over the whole situation. He knew he had feelings for her but he also knew that she only ever saw him as a close friend and he certainly wasn't going to betray her trust (despite popular belief) just to get what he wanted.

"_look, you know I'd never hurtchu right_?" he asked, looking out of the corner of his eye at her, she looked up having stopped crying and sniffed slightly, nodding her head but not quite looking at him,

"_yeah, I know"_ she said, calming herself and wiping away the tear lines that were left and looking at the male Duros sitting next to her. Not for the first time she noted how attractive he was, he was always so calm and composed, plus he dressed like a cowboy and what kind of girl wouldn't want a cowboy, right? She felt something click inside her found herself leaning in.

-Bane P.O.V –

Well, this was certainly a first, she had never kissed me before, never even hinted that she wanted to. Not that I was complaining of course, I was enjoying this too much. I pushed her back gently and straddled her hips, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to writhe under me, I couldn't hold back the throaty moan that escaped as she moved her hips against my pelvis. The sensations were almost unbearable, this was what I had always wanted and suddenly it was all becoming a reality. I kissed her roughly, leaning down onto my elbows and deepened the kiss causing her to moan loudly. Her hands moved from my neck and were suddenly at my belt, desperately trying to get it undone, I was about to reach down and help her when a sudden thought struck me and I realised that this was only happening because of what had occurred earlier. If I continued I would be taking advantage of my friend, she was already hurt enough without me adding to it. I stopped and sighed, moving off her and sitting up again. She gave me a confused look and sat up as well,

"_I don't think this is whatchu really want, I'm sorry_" I said sadly, getting up, fixing my hat and leaving before she could say anything else.

_**Yup, as I said, OOC. Oh well, go ahead and leave a review, tell me what you think. I've never actually wrote any Star wars before so it would be really helpful to me if you reviewed. Until next time guys, have a great week Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, so I was pleasantly surprised by the positivity the last chapter got. I never even expected anyone to really read it ha haa. Here is another chapter, not sure what it will be like but I guess that's up to you to decide… enjoy **_

Bane walked quickly through the alleyways, weaving in and out of drunken bums, fighting couples and hormonal teenagers. He kept a close eye on the bar signs, looking for one in particular that he knew Abbatha frequented. He stopped suddenly and turned left into the bar, it was called "the Madhouse" and was pretty quiet, he spotted who he was looking for at a table near the back door. Bane snarled before storming over, grabbing the half pissed Weequay and dragging him outside before any problems arose, he pulled him round behind the building, where it was completely deserted before throwing him to the ground.

"_Wha the hell d' you want Bounty hunter"_ spat the Weequay, as he pulled himself to his hands and knees. Bane kicked him hard in the ribs hearing a sickening crack as the Weequay rolled on the floor, groaning loudly in agony.

"_Chou know damn well why I'm here Achmed, you've been treatin Abbatha like shit and I ain't standin for it no more Ya hear!?"_ he shouted, before kicking him again in the arm making Achmed grunt and try to crawl away.

Bane turned to light a cigar, just as he lifted the lighter to his lips he felt a sharp pain in his side then something wet. He grabbed his side, slightly surprised to pull out a knife covered In his own blood. He spun on Achmed angrily and pulled out his blaster, shooting the Weequay twice in the head, killing him instantly. But now Bane had a problem, he was bleeding profusely from his left side and if he didn't get home soon to stitch and disinfect it, he could bleed to death.

"_Pirate scum_" he snarled, spitting on the Weequay's corpse. Before turning and stalking off home as composed as he could. He didn't need to draw any attention to himself.

He pulled himself up the stairs to his apartment on the first floor, vision starting to go blurry. As he rounded the corner to his door, he saw someone sitting outside with their head in their hands, he couldn't tell who it was however as another dizzy spell washed over him and he fell against the wall and slid to the floor. He saw the same figure running towards him as he passed out.

Lavender. That was the first thing that registered in his mind, he could smell lavender. Where was he? He had passed out in the damp corridor outside his apartment, so why did he smell lavender, and why did he feel so warm and comfortable? He tried to open his eyes but his head hurt and he let out a pained groan. He could hear feet shifting, could hear someone breathing slowly. He tried once more to open his eyes, this time he managed to open them a crack and get a rough idea of where he was. It looked like his room, probably because it was his room, only one question unanswered now, how did he get here.

"_Oh thank goodness you're awake, I was worried you'd lost too much blood. How are you feeling?"_ said a voice to his right, he turned his head only to be greeted by a very worn out, still very bruised Abbatha. Ah, it must have been her who brought him here. He sighed contently and closed his eyes again before trying to speak.

"_Mmmhmhm soooore"_ he slurred tiredly, Bane was most certainly not a morning person and the fact that he had been stabbed the night before didn't help.

"_You should be, that stab wound was pretty deep. What did you do to deserve that anyway? You gave me quite a scare when you collapsed like that"_ she said, eyes cast downward as she thought back to the previous night. It had been hectic, Bane confronting her about Achmed then they almost went all the way, then Bane left and she went to his apartment to apologise only to find him not in, then when he did come home he collapsed in a puddle of his own blood. She looked back up as Bane opened his eyes again.

"_M sorry, didn't mean to scare chou"_ she mumbled slightly, still looking quite dazed. Abbatha smiled slightly and sat down on his bed with him.

"_It's ok, I was just really worried that I'd never see you again. Get some rest and we'll talk later" she_ said, running her fingers gently on his head, she leaned over and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, a slight smile on his face.

_**Ok, that's chapter 2, I know it's not great but I have another chapter being written at the moment and it will be posted sometime next week. Just a heads up, I will be writing a Star wars Rebels story with some OCs in it, so if you have an Oc you want to see in it, you can PM me when I post the first chapter. As always, please leave a review as it helps me a lot. I will be using this story to work on my character development so criticism is always welcome. Have a great week and I will see you all soon Xx**_


End file.
